


Fine

by Waddles_the_Pig



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Free Verse, Generally sad, Heavy Angst, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Poetry, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Reflection, Vent Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddles_the_Pig/pseuds/Waddles_the_Pig
Summary: Just a little angsty poem I wrote on a very bad day and polished when I was feeling better. It might be kinda cringy but I kinda like it so that's that.
Kudos: 2





	Fine

There's never a trigger,

No warning or sign,

It comes and it goes,

Why I don't know.

My appetite vanishes,

And so does my will,

But I trudge on,

I know the drill.

So forward go,

Albeit quite slow,

But I keep slipping,

My grades continue dripping,

Each problem that much grosser

The edge grows ever closer,

I'll fall soon, I know,

And down I will go,

Down,

Down,

Down,

Stop!

The dark clouds are gone,

The whole ordeal done,

But there's no spark of hope,

For I must now fix all the things that it broke

So I examine the damage,

I have to manage,

For there's no time to gawk,

Here comes the aftershock,

And I wish it was better,

It's not,

No longer in a funk of despair,

I'm left with nothing but guilt in the air,

"It wasn't that bad",

I say to myself,

"Yet I made it seem so,

Because others are starving

Dying

Or worse

So how much can my pain truly be worth?

I deserve this",

I find myself screaming,

"For I'm a despicable manipulative being,

My problems are lies that I continuously spout,

I'm a horrible person of that there's no doubt"

I know it's not true,

I'm as bad as any of you,

It doesn't matter, however,

This cycle continues for what seems like forever,

On and on,

Until I'm gone,

Gone,

Gone.

I **_promise_** ,

I'm **_fine_** _._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. That's it. Also, comments are always appreciated. I also have a crap ton of unposted poetry I might share depending on if anybody enjoys this.


End file.
